Farming Heavy Junkboxes
This is a guide on how to farm Heavy Junkboxes a necessary step for anyone going for the Insane title, requiring a player to get exalted with Ravenholdt in order to complete a part of Feat of Strength. Objective: This item is an objective of , which rewards reputation with the Ravenholdt faction. Once a player reaches 11999/12000 Honored with Ravenholdt, the only way to raise reputation any further is turning in Heavy Junkboxes: five at a time for 75 reputation. Essentially a single junkbox is worth 15 reputation. Human players need 1,275 Junkboxes to go from 11999/12000 Honored to Exalted, any other race will need 1,400. General Notes: The contents of a mob's pocket is refreshed every 10 minutes, making it capable of farming the same group of humanoid mobs once every 10 minutes - without killing nor aggroing them. Recommendations: *A Rogue (which is actually quite mandatory), at least level 67. The higher the level, the less chance of having to fight anything (which will slow down gathering junkboxes). *Glyph of Pick Pocket Highly recommended to increase the distance you can be from a mob - further reducing the chance of being noticed. *Glyph of Pick Lock to reduce cooldown time on if you want to loot the junk boxes. *Glyph of Sprint can be useful to have. *Talent wise Fleet Footed, Endurance, Master of Deception, Camouflage, Elusiveness and Preparation are all very good to have. These talents either increase your movement speed, reducing downtime between group of humanoids, increase the usefulness of Sprint and allow the repeated use of Vanish if things go wrong. A level 67 rogue can have all these talents. *As much empty inventory space as possible. Unless you have access to your bank or a mailbox, you can only collect as many junk boxes as you can carry. Likewise, you can only turn in as many sets of 5 Junkboxes as you can carry. Locations *Tyr's Hand:(After Shattering mob level is lower and only Sturdy boxes can be found here) Many humanoid mobs capable of having Heavy Junkboxes being pickpocketed from. Although there are several class-specific quests, and at least one Horde quest, requiring players to kill mobs there. Also due to it being outdoors you may meet competition. Another plus side is easy run back if you do happen to die. Mobs located here are elite. *Lower Blackrock Spire: Numerous humanoid mobs very close together. Due to it being a dungeon, you cannot face any competition from other rogues. Firebrand Orcs and Spirethorn Trolls Groups are all placed very close to each other, minimizing downtime between each group. Very annoying run back if you do happen to die. Mobs located here are elite. *Blackrock Depths: particularly the Ring of the Law spectators, once the circle of law event has been completed. *Horde Rogues may want to think about Quel'Lithien Lodge(After Shattering mob level is lower and only Sturdy boxes can be found here), a fair number of humanoids are there. They are friendly to Alliance players (but won't flag you for PvP if you kill them) meaning Alliance rogues can't pick pocket them. They are not elite, which means very little chance of dying. There is a single Horde quest to kill them, but rarely anyone every does it still. A Rare Spawn: Ranger Lord Hawkspear can spawn here and easily be killed. This would be a location where level 67 isn't a real requirement, and even a level 60 rogue can farm this area. Recommended Farming Routes *Lower Blackrock Spire: TIPS: *While possible at level 55, it is recommended you do this at level 67+. Allowing you to grab all the essential talents, as well as reducing the "aggro range" of the NPC within the instance, thus allowing you to move much more swiftly and safely without the risk of dying and having to do the long corpse run back. *Use 20-22 slot bags, and carry only a hearthstone (allowing you to have 95-103 empty slots). This will reduce the down time of having to hearth and run back to the instance. *Avoid chasing patrols, make use of Distract to stop patrols, and grab them "on the way". *Use Sprint as often as possible - Ideally for when you have to cover long distances between mobs. One Route # Enter the instance, clear the first 5 Scarshield Orcs on the sides, Then make your way up the ramps on either sides (depending on the location of the 2 patrolling Orcs) grabbing the patrols on the way, clear the 4 Orcs on the other end of the room, turn around, go down the ramp and clear the 3 rooms of Orcs, and the pack in the middle. # Taking the the entrance located in the room you just cleared, make your way to the next room, turn right up the ramp, and clear all the Orcs. Make your way back and into the next area (Hordemar City). # Work your way through Horde City, until you reach the entrance into Mok'Doom, guarded by 3 Spirestone Ogres. Clear the 3 Orges, but skip the entrance. Continue on, clearing the last pack of Scarshield Orges, head down the ramp and into the next area (Tazz'Alaor). # Work your way through the packs of Smolderthorn Trolls in the first room. Look for a small entrance with a ramp leading up into a small room, clear this room, go back out, turn right down the ramp (grabbing the pack of trolls on the opposite side), when you are meet with a "T" section of the ramp leading into the bottom floor, turn right, and you will and entrance directly in front of you leading into smaller rooms. # Clear out all the rooms, go back out, clear the entire bottom floor of Tazz'Alaor, working your way to the opposite corner (North-East) of the floor, with an entrance leading into Hordemar City. # Clear your way through Hordemar city, grabbing all the Firebrand Orcs on the way, until you are meet by a group spiders. # Ignore all the spiders and continue on, until you come upon a handful of Spirestone Ogres on an open platform. Grab then all and continue forward towards the entrance at the end, ignoring the scorpions and scarabs from the 2 big cracks in the wall. # Take the entrance up a small ramp, and turn left go up the corridor grabbing all the Bloodaxe Orcs and into The Storehouse. # Clear out the Storehouse, go back out, down the corridor, towards the opposite end, take the furthest entrance on the right with a small leading up into the final area of Bloodaxe Orcs. # Clear the room, towards the other side, cross the big cracks in the floor via the wooden plank, turn right, up the ramp, across the bridge into the final room. # Once you clear out the final room, and end at Overlord Wyrmthalak, jump down, cross the bridge, back into the previous room. # Drop down the huge crack (with the wooden plank), and into Mok'Doom. Clear out all the spirestone Ogres, cross the bridge, through the corridor, and you will be back at Hordemar City filled with Scarshield Orcs. # Finally make your way back towards the entrance of the instance, grabbing all the Scarshield Orcs on the way. # Leave the instance, reset, and repeat. Do this until you have enough lockbox (or a full inventory). If done correctly, the entire "circuit" should take an average of 20-30 minutes. Alternate Route # Enter the instance. # Pick the as many of the orcs in the entrance area as desired. The three rooms off the entrance hall are especially useful. # Take the second right, under the bridge. Pick the three orcs (and avoid the dogs), and the 2-orc patrol. Go through the entrance to the ramp down. Turn to the right just inside (towards the ogres visible above and across a chasm). Jump down, go to the end, jump down again. The ledge continues to your left up to the vista above Hordemar City. Stealth up, then jump down to Hordemar City. (You're a rogue, it *should* not break your stealth.) Run to the far end of Hordemar City, just before the Skitterweb Tunnels. # Start picking pockets back through Hordemar city to Tazz'Alaor. # Make your way through Tazz'Alaor (picking everyone along the way) back up to the entrance to Mok'Doom. Pick the three ogres, but skip Mok'Doom itself. # Continue making your way back to the ramp, picking the Scarshield Orcs at least until you've crossed the bridge. # At this point, you can go to the orcs that are just above Hordemar City, or continue up to the top of the ramp. Either way, you will leap down to Hordemar City, go back to the Skitterweb end, and start over. Total time should be just over 10 minutes. All mobs initially picked should be pickable again without resetting the instance. # Continue until your bags are full. Additional Notes *By Turning On Autoloot under the Game Menu --> Interface --> Controls, everytime you Pick Pocket you will automatically loot the contents, this allows you to continue walking while pick pocketing, rather than stopping and manually clicking. **Additionally if you have an Ace2 mod installed, you can use the following macro to autoloot everytime you pick pocket: #showtooltip /script SetCVar("autoLootDefault","1") /cast Pick Pocket /in 5 /script SetCVar("autoLootDefault","0") *The above methods have a second of loot lag, if you quickly try shifting targets and try to pick pocket them, the game will still (probably) be registering the first pick pocket, usually causing an error that target has been recently pick pocketed. While this doesn't actually cause you to lose any loot that would normally be on the target, it is quite annoying, so you may want to wait a second in between pick pockets. *A useful macro that will delete all the non-Junkboxes from your inventory, but use with caution and read the warning.. this WILL delete everything from your bags besides the junkboxes and your hearthstone. /run for i=0,4 do for j=1,GetContainerNumSlots(i)do n=(GetContainerItemLink(i,j)or"") if(not n:find("Hearthstone") and not n:find("Junkbox")) then PickupContainerItem(i,j) DeleteCursorItem()end end end WARNING: THIS MACRO WILL DELETE EVERYTHING IN YOUR BAGS BESIDES HEARTHSTONE AND JUNKBOXES *Another option, if you are doing LBRS is the following macro that deletes pies, turkeys and how to serve man cookbooks. /run f=string.find;for b=0,4 do for s=1,32 do n=GetContainerItemLink(b,s);if n and(f(n,"Homemade Cherry Pie")or f(n,"An Exotic Cookbook")or f(n,"Roasted Quail")or f(n,"Superior Healing Potion")) then PickupContainerItem(b,s);DeleteCursorItem();end;end;end Category:Guides Category:Ravenholdt